Spies and Civilians Dont Mix
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Abby Goode is Cammie and Zach's daughter. She doesn't know why a woman wants to kill her parents, so when she finds out the truth, she reads her mother's coverOps reports/journals and falls in love with a civilian... who just happens to be DeeDee and Josh's son
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay guys, this is another story, it will probably be a full story, and I made it because I feel bad that I haven't updated in like a month, so yeah I'm gonna be publishing a lot of stories from now on because my laptop is out of WiFi, but then I have a lot of free time to write, because whenever I have WiFi then I spend all of my time on Facebook, so here it is "Spies and Civilians Don't Mix"**

My name is Jennifer Selena Goode, my mother, Cameron Ann Morgan, CIA legacy-slash-awesome-spy-slash-awesome-mom-slash-married-to-my-dad, named me after two famous Mexican singers that died before I was born: Jenni Rivera and Selena. Jenni Rivera died when my mom was about 11, and Selena before she or my dad were born, but since my Grandpa (who also died when Mom was 11) was Mexican so Mom grew up listening to Mexican music, like Jenni Rivera, and Mom desperately wanted to name me after those deceased singers (although, honestly, I think she wanted to name me after my great-aunt Abby, whom I take on as stubborn, care-free yet serious when it comes to protecting Mom, Dad and me from my Grandmother (Dad's mom) to come kill my mom for some secret or something (Yeah..Mom and Dad say it's classified, no matter how many times my friend, Amy Anderson, who by the way, is a genius like her mom, try hacking into Langley for info.

**Covert Operations Report**

**Operatives Goode, Anderson, Newman and Winters, hereby referred to as the Operatives were set on trying to find why the Circle of Cavan wants to kill an aunt-slash-mother. Operative Anderson made a very thorough search of Langley servers to look up the Circle of Cavan. Operative Anderson reported everything to be classified no matter how much she tried. Operative Newman tried threatening her mother Agent Baxter-Newman, to tell her why they are after Agent Morgan-Goode. It turns out, having elite abilities sucks when the people with the information are even more elite than you and therefore not scared by your threats, reported Operative Newman. Operatives Goode and Winters decided to look into the files of Agent Morgan-Goode, Agent Goode, Agent McHenry-Winters, Agent Winters, Agent Newman, Agent Baxter-Newman, Agent Anderson and Agent Sutton-Anderson to find any given information or something to tell the Operatives why they were chasing Agent Goode, Agent Morgan-Goode and Operative Goode. It was successful.**

Paris and I read the file on an interview my mother was given as to why she had run away and who tortured her. I lingered on that one word: _tortured. _ My mother had been tortured when she was just a teenage girl. I read the interview:

Interviewer: Cameron, exactly where was the Circle base where they had you captive, where, presumably, Catherine Goode, mother of Zachary Goode, tortured you?

Cameron: It was in Rome. I know it was, because they knew I would go look for my father's clues, so they caught me.

Interview: Tell me, Cameron, exactly how long did you stay captive?

Cameron: Four days, 6 hours, 52 minutes and 28 seconds

Interview: Where did you flee to?

Cameron: The Ambassador's place -Preston's house

Interviewer: How long did you stay?

Cameron: About a week, then I dyed my hair black and cut it short and left.

I couldn't bear to read anymore. My mother, my wonderful mother had been tortured like if she was a rag doll. I dug deeper into the pile of papers until I found a few journals. They were of a different semester of her years. Two for each year she was there. I looked through one of them, which read "Second Semester of Sophomore Year" I picked it up, neatly arranged the binder, and put it back, taking my mom's journal with me. I read the beginning, starting with my Mom going to a CIA interrogative facility and interviewing her about an illegal (sort of) relationship she had had with a civilian boy, which explained why my mother always warned me that relationships between spies and civilians don't work out very well.

I took it to my room and opened it to a random page. It was my mom's neat, delicate writing scribbled across the page, but as I read it, I saw that it was a conversation between my mom and my dad saying how my parents were doing their CoveOps final and they had no idea why a "Dr. Steve" was trying to steal and alumni disk from the Gallagher Academy. I was going back to school tomorrow, so I snuck back into my mother's room, and did the retinal scan, and then went through the fingerprint sensitive door. My mother lets me in her room, because, yeah, I'm a spy-in-training but can't I have some mother-daughter time with my mom? I took out all the journals, and stuffed it with tissues, so it would still look full. I packed it in my bag and snuck back out.

Hopefully, mom wouldn't check the bottom. But knowing my mom, as she's cautious, she checks a lot of stuff.

**A/N What do you guys think? I know it's sucky right now, but do you guys see what a trouble maker Jenni is? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, first of all, I want to dedicate this chapter to my awesome first reviewer: fashion forward. Your review made my day and I was like another chapter dedicated to you! Second of all, this year my mom let me buy the presents from Santa for my two little brothers, and I know for a fact I'm getting a tablet since I checked the whole house for presents and I found a tablet with a ribbon with my name on it! So here is chapter 2, **_**Lies, Lies and More lies**_

**Merry Christmas Eve ~Alex**

I know Gallagher Girls don't keep secrets. We're sisters, and sisters aren't supposed to keep secrets. But I knew if I told Paris, Amy and Grace (Aunt Bex's daughter) about my mother's journals, Paris would probably tell the secret to Vogue and Seventeen magazines or something, Grace would threaten my mother with more information besides the information in the journal, and I was pretty sure Amy would possibly get caught hacking into the CIA database. So I didn't tell them anything. And I felt really bad. I don't know about other teenage girls, but when you're the daughter of spies, life is way more hectic than just dances and dates and parties (if we even have any in our teenage spy life), so let's just say we never get any free time. Not even to learn to dot our i's with little hearts, much less to read journals. I knew that I had at least 3 hours of homework already (not counting the second period homework, which Professor Buckingham hadn't given us yet). Sadly Dr. Fibs had recently developed a machine that could tell whether you truly did you homework yourself or someone (like Amy, who just can't get enough homework) did it for you, or at least gave you the answers, so I couldn't get Amy to do it for me. When the bell rang Grace, Paris and I headed for CoveOps while Amy went down to the lab with Dr. Fibs. The very first thing I noticed was that, there was no one in there. Not even the rest of the sophomores, not even our teacher. I glanced at Paris and Grace and the same thought puzzled the three of us. _We're not late, we didn't see the class go by, and there wasn't an official note canceling class, _we all thought. But then again the Gallagher Academy isn't very official, either. Just then I heard a loud "OW!" from the elevators. Grace stormed over there and forced the elevator opened where Mamie Walters and Sidney Bauer stood together, Sidney tapping her finger on the touch pad. "What happened Grace?" said Mamie, eyes wide. "Did Mr. Solomon call in a group of KB operatives and have them infiltrate Sublevel 1 and then kidnap Paris or Jenni?" Grace rolled her eyes "No, Mamie, we just can't find anyone, and Mr. Solomon isn't anywhere, just so you know" "I'm gonna go find Amy and get her to hack into the Sublevel 1 database so we can find out where the heck Mr. Solomon is" said Grace, going toward the elevator we had come through. By then, we saw Mandy Morrison, Miriam Fetterman, Yocelin Alvarez and Nikki Lee had joined us, Grace having gotten them out of the elevator with success. "Hello, ladies" we heard a male voice behind us. We turned, and I was shocked that Mr. Solomon was standing there…with my dad. I saw Grace give me a quick glance, but my dad glanced at each of us in turn, and his gaze didn't dare linger longer on me. I heard a knock on the elevator doors. "Will someone get me out?" called a female voice. My dad went and opened the elevator and I saw my Aunt Abby emerge, along with my mother. "You called us, Joe?" asked Aunt Abby. "We're going to play spy tag…" said my dad. I saw Grace get a mischievous look on her face, but I also saw, out of the corner of my eye, Mom glancing particularly at me. We walked to Roseville and I heard Mr. Solomon say "You're it, Ms. Newman", Grace had a clever smile on her face as she calmly walked toward the park. As soon as we had separated, Mamie, Paris and I walked together toward Abrams & Son Pharmacy, where we saw my mother's ex-boyfriend Josh's son, Cody, sitting on the front stoop, while his dad manned the counter. As soon as we were out of earshot, Mamie took off her comms and mine and Paris' as well, and exclaimed "Jenni! That was your mom and dad, wasn't it?" I nodded slowly. Just then Grace turned the corner, and Mamie, Paris and I quickly hid behind a car in the parking lot to the pharmacy. Just then Cody came out and gave us one strange look. "What are you doing behind a car?" he asked. His voice didn't sound angry, just confused, and his looks were… I had to admit, hot. His hair was brown like his dad's and his eyes were blue like his mom, DeeDee. He looked like an older boy version of my little sister, Cameron Ann, who had brown hair and blue eyes. I don't think I was the only one gazing at him as Paris told him "We're playing tag and our friend is trying to catch us" I had thought she was going to blow our cover when she said "tag", but thankfully, she didn't say which type of tag. His voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he said "Aren't you too old to play tag?" "We changed the rules so it's more exciting" I told him. He hadn't noticed me much until I spoke (which, for a chameleon, is taken as a complement). He looked at me closely and said "Aren't you the daughter of my dad's ex-girlfriend?" I felt really uncomfortable as I looked into his eyes and murmured "Yeah"

**A/N Ooh, Jenni's in trouble! She must be feeling awkward. Sorry for the cliffy, but I just felt like updating so sorry if it feels short**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Merry Christmas you guys! I got a good load this year: tablet, 3DSXL and $60 and I hope you guys have (and so far had) and awesome Christmas this year or if you celebrate other holidays, I hope you had a wonderful Yom Kippur, Hanukkah, Kwanza or any other holidays I don't know about yet!**

**Out Of Sight ~Alex**

Instead of giving me a look, because, I think technically the kids of ex-boyfriend/girlfriend and your kid are supposed to be total enemies, so I was surprised when all he did was smile and say "That happened long ago, so it doesn't really matter if my dad and your mom dated. I'm Cody, and you're…" he trailed off. "Jenni, and this is Mamie," I signaled to Mamie "and Paris" I finished, signaling Paris, who was looking slightly bored. Of course, I already knew that Cody was his name because when I was 4 my mom helped me hack Josh Abrams profile where we hacked his 4 year old son's, Cody Abrams, profile in the Langley database. "Ms. Goode, there are 2 parked cars behind you, tell me their license plate numbers without turning around" said Aunt Abby. I thought how I could say the numbers and not make Cody think I was a freak. "I have to go to the bathroom" I blurted to Cody, and went to the bathroom in the pharmacy where I said "Sorry, Ms. Cameron" and then rattled my answer. I knew this was going to knock points off my current score. "Ms. Walters, tell me the complete information, including birth date, parents, siblings, place of birth, address and family of Cody Abrams" said my dad. I ran outside, calling a quick "Hello, Mr. Abrams" to Cody's dad, before rushing outside. I ran to my dad, and when he looked at me I said "I have a question" and my dad looked closely at me. "What is it, Ms. Goode" he said, smirking because he didn't call me "Mini Gallagher Girl" or "Jenni" "Mom told me that you asked Mamie that because you wanted to get back at Tina Walters for being such a 'blabber' about you and Mom's relationship" I said in a singsong voice. He took off his comms and said "Jenni, that's not an official part of this exercise" he added in an undertone. "Oh, but the Gallagher Academy isn't exactly 'official', is it, dad?" I said, and I blushed because I knew everyone heard that. I heard a gasp go through the comms, most likely Sidney, Mandy or Miriam.

**A/N Oh, Jenni you're a trouble maker, and now she let it slip who her parents were, although it isn't really a big secret. R&R for constructive critiscm? I'm not updating until I get 2 reviews (You guys can do that! Just hit that beautiful 'Review' button below)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys! No I'm not gone from fanfiction, I was just taking a homework break because-can you believe it-we had 6 PROJECTS IN ONE WEEK! I'm a sixth grader! Not a robot! Anyway I updated 'Careful With the Angel' with some help from Ashley, and 'Truth or Dare'. Im changing Mamie Walter's name to Krystal Walters**

**~Alex**

Oh. My. Gosh. I had just let slip to the entire sophomore class that i was related to the teacher (My grandpa from Dad's side) **(A/N In this fanfic Joe is Zach's dad)**, Agent Cameron (Great-Aunt Abby), And both Goode agents (Mom and Dad)!

Although it was kind of obvious that Mom and Dad were my parents because of my last name, but they did not know Joe Solomon was my Grandpa and Agent Cameron was Aunt Abby. I left my dad, no excuses or anything, and ran back to the pharmacy. Thanks to Grandma Morgan (The headmistress) I had learned early on to always carry some memory-erasing tea with me in it's little packet.

Thanks to Amy, she had made it into a chocolate/strawberry milk form and we had never told anybody about it, but now I knew as soon as I got back I was gonna forge Grandma's handwriting and send milk to Grandpa and Aunt Abby and Mom and Dad when I got home, to make them forget, and then leave some to the rest of the sophomore class (Grace agreed to send the glasses of milk up to their rooms and say that the staff sent milk to all the girls. Grace, Paris and Amy were the only ones not taking the milk. Since it was Friday and the Trustees had agreed that the girls who have parents in Roseville (Grace, Paris, Amy, me, Krystal Walters, and girls from other grades) could go home for the weekend, taken they be back my Monday at exactly 6:30 a.m. So Aunt Bex, Grace's mom was taking my sisters (twins), Abigail Ann Goode and Madison Cameron Goode who are eighth graders home to my parents house, where our 2 little brothers, Matthew, 8, and Zachary, 9, live with our parents. Just as I thought Krystal came up to me and said "OMG! Jenni! Those were your parents!?" "Yeah, they were her parents. There a problem with that?" asked Grace, coming up behind me. "Not really. I'm just saying, even though my parents live here they've only helped out with CoveOps once! Jenni, is it true that Mr. Solomon's your grandpa?" asked Krystal. "No" lied Grace for me. Grace turned to me "Jenni, my mom's waiting for us outside. Paris and Amy are already in there, for bloody sake, Jenni!" said Grace, grabbing my arm and dragging me toward the door. "Grace! You left my bloody bag over there for heaven's sake!" I exclaimed. "Well I just bloody saved your neck from Krystal Walters. I'll get the bag, Jenni" said Grace, leaving me in front of Aunt Bex's car, and turning back to get her stuff and my bag. I went inside the car. "Hi, sweetie," said Aunt Bex. I knew that her car had scans, so when the little touch-pad appeared I placed my finger, and felt the scanner memorizing my prints, then I sat down, just as Grace came with my bag and her bags. "We got most homework from Advanced Encryption" said Paris, just as she dropped her backpack on her lap with a hard thud. "It doesn't seem like much homework to me" said Amy thoughtfully. Paris rolled her eyes. "Because you _like_ homework, Amy. However, the rest of us don't" said Paris.

**A/N Hey guys, Im gonna update my stories more often now. I updated 'Truth or Dare' and 'Careful With The Angel' and Im planning on updating A Spy is Never safe. review please!**

**~Alex**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Yeah, yeah I know. I haven't updated in forever. Truth is, Im a bit tired of writing stories, and I'm out of ideas, and I have homework, but anyway, here it is, after like 3 months, the next chapter!**

**P.S Im changing Jenni's name to Alyssa Tiffany Goode (Alyssa after my best friend who moved away..and Tiffany after my dog who ran away)**

**P.S.S In the last chapter when I said Jenni has 2 brothers, I meant only one brother, Matthew Andrew Goode, 12, and goes to Blackthorne Institute for Boys)**

**Enjoy~Alex**

Aunt Bex turned around and raised her eyebrows at me as she said "I heard you let it slip to the rest of the sophomore class that your CoveOps teacher is your grandfather?"

I turned pink. "Yeah, I temporarily forgot we were on comms...which was really stupid of me"

"Oh, Aly, don't be so hard on yourself" said Amy, opening our COW textbook.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Amy, _of course_ Aly's gonna be hard on herself. When you're trying to live up to your parents and then you mess up, it's awful! You really don't have to worry about that Amy, cause youre just as good as your parents when it comes to research and technology"

Aunt Bex shook her head (Uncle Grant was driving) "Not neccesarily, girls. Aly, when your Mom was your age, she got caught getting embarasseed by a civilian boy _while on comms,___and you know your grandmother's an awesome spy. She wouldn't have gotten caught. So you see girls, it's not about living up to your parents"

By then we had pulled up to Amy's house. Amy climbed out, called "Goodbye, guys!" to us, then we saw Aunt Liz come outside, wave to us, and go back inside with Amy.

Paris had started on our chemistry homework by the time we pulled up to her house-my bad, I meant mansion. Paris' is house is actually a mansion! Of course, since Paris' dad, Preston Winters, is senator of Virginia, although he's not a spy, he knows that we're spies 'cause Aunt Macey is a spy, and Mom told him we were spies. Anyway, since Uncle Preston is senator they live in a mansion! Not as big as the Gallagher Academy, but still pretty big.

When she got off, I noticed it was just Grace and I. "Hey, Grace where are Abby and Maddie?"

Grace shrugged "They said they wanted to walk home so they had an excuse to go by Anderson Accesories (**A/N No it's not Amy's family store-it is actually a store that Ally Carter used in LYKY and mentioned in a sentance in CMH)**

I shook my head, and my hair fell into my eyes. "I thought Mom and Dad said they couldn't do that..." I said.

Grace raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow "They've always been rules optional"

At the same time, we both said "But then again, so have you"

"Really, Grace? You're the one who insisted we break into Sublevel Three through the original ventilation system!" I said.

"Only once you told me how we could get down there!" she exclaimed.

Aunt Bex closed her eyes "Aly, you're _waaaay_ to much like your mother. Then again, so is Grace"

I smirked. Smirking was a thing me and my siblings got from my dad-and I knew for a fact it drove my mom nuts. Not to mention it drove Paris and Amy nuts.

We pulled up to my house, and this time Aunt Bex got out to hug my mom, who had come out of the house, with a roll of duct tape (And I highly suspect she needed it for a non-traditional use, like tying my dad to the kitchen chair to teach us the Kolato Maneuver (**A/N I just made it up, bear with me)**.

I hugged Grace, then went inside as my mom hugged Aunt Bex and promised her we'd be over for dinner tomorrow.

As I walked inside, someone grabbed me from behind, covering my eyes , and gripping their leg around mine as to prevent me from kicking. Of course, my parents taught me well, so I used momentum-and gravoty- to flip my attacker behind me. He fell down, but got up easily, and as I turned on the light, I saw it was Dad.

"Hi Daddy" I said, hugging him.

Dad smirked "Nice fight, Aly, but not good enough" he replied as greeting.

Then he saw I was alone "Where's Abby and Maddie?" he asked.

"They decided to walk home so they could stop by Anderson Accesories" I replied, like the "Goode" girl I am- I wish- and I could see my dad sighing.

"They really don't get that the Circle's real, do they?" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "They're _eighth graders_, Dad what you can expect?"

Everyone says I'm like my dad. Dark brown hair, green eyes, smirk. Obviously.

But they also say I'm like Dad because, well, I'm scared how I'm going to turn out.

Since my paternal grandmother was evil and is after my parents and me and my siblings, I'm scared that I'll turn out like her.

I'm scared of who to let in my heart.

Although of course I cover it up.

**A/N How'd you guys like the twist at the end? :P R&R**


End file.
